Quand la poudre l'emporte sur l'homme
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Ils se sont fait prendre. Une personne va le sortir de cet enfer... mais lui? Vatil reussir à l'aider? SasukexNaruto
1. Moment d'oubli qui tourne mal

**Titre** : Quand la poudre l'emporte sur l'homme

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Hé bien, on ne dirait pas, mais ce sera un Sasu/Naru!

**Note** : Cette idée m'est venue en regardant un film nommé _Basketball Diaries_. Cependant, pour le bien de cette fic, j'ai dû changer quelques éléments de l'histoire.

**Note 2** : Voui, je sais V.V J'ai encore des fics non terminées... Mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête alors je ne pouvait plus me concentrer sur autre chose! Promis, je posterai la suite de mon autre fic, ainsi qu'un one-shot pour me faire pardonner, ça vous va?

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Place au chapitre 1 !

* * *

-Aller, passe moi s'te seringue! Fais pas chier Sasuke! 

Il la lui tendit après s'être lui-même injecté sa dose. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, laissant peu à peu ses soucis s'évaporer. Rien à dire, son stock était de qualité. La dernière chose qu'il vit clairement fut la personne à ses côtés qui prenait progressivement la route d'un monde irréel, tout comme lui le faisait en ce moment. Oui, cette personne… Son ami, son seul ami… Le seul à ne pas l'avoir trahi, à ne pas l'avoir trompé ni lâché en cours de route… Celui qui restait toujours à ses côtés, même pendant ses plans les plus foireux… Naruto…

-Hé merde Sasuke, faut détaler! Y'a Kakashi et sa meute qui se ramène!

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il put avoir dans son état commateux fut : Tss, Naruto… Il a toujours eu besoin du double de moi, sinon il peut quand même rester encré dans la réalité… Penser devait être impossible dans son état puisqu'il se perdit à nouveaux dans ses délires où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le blond essaya du mieux qu'il put de soulever l'Uchiwa, cependant, il y avait déjà un bon moment que ses forces lui manquaient. Par instinct de survie, il déguerpit à la dernière minute, laissant le brun divaguant là où il était. C'était sur, Sasuke était perdu…

« Inutile qu'on se fasse prendre tous les deux… C'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il aurait été à ma place, de toutes façons… » pensa vaguement le blond.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus loin que l'héroïne fit son effet sur Naruto. Il faut dire que le démon renard n'aimait pas perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son réceptacle car à chaque nouvelle dose, il continuait de se débattre, même si ce combat était perdu d'avance. C'était lui qui retardait les effets sur le blond. Le voyant hors de danger, le Kyuubi avait renoncé et laissé la drogue agir. Voilà comment Naruto se retrouva affalé au pied d'un arbre, somnolent, marmonnant dans son euphorie…

…tandis que Sasuke, lui, se retrouvait à la section Torture & Interrogatoire. Ibiki Morino, le chef de l'escouade, se trouvait face à lui. Dans son ombre se trouvait son fidèle acolyte depuis deux ans, leur ancien professeur Hatake Kakashi. Les mains dans les poches, le dos contre un mur souillé de sang séché, l'argenté le fixait. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Aucune défaillance émotionnelle dans ses yeux.

-Bien… remarqua Morino.

Puis se retournant vers Sasuke il ne put qu'ajouter :

-Je ne crois pas que le torturer nous mènera à quelque chose, dans ce cas ci…

Le brun, les yeux ensanglantés et par le Sharingan, et par les veines rouges qui prenaient le dessus sur le blanc, ne put que rire. Pour lui, la scène qui se déroulait fictivement devant ses yeux était tout simplement tordante. Il faut dire qu'un chef d'escouade spécialisé en torture en tutu rose, courant dans un champ de blé vers un argenté d'habitude si froid et distant, avait de quoi être amusant. Simplement, ce qui lui arrivait était loin d'être agréable.

Hilare, Sasuke se reçut un magnifique kunai dans la main, crucifiant celle-ci à la table. Le rire bruyant cessa aussitôt, mais aucun gémissement de douleur ne vint. Médusé, le brun regardait sa main, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait faire mal, tout à coup… Relevant les yeux, ceux-ci rencontrèrent de nouveau Ibiki Morino. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était comme dans ses souvenirs… Cruel et impitoyable. Ça n'allait surement pas être une nuit des plus attrayantes…

L'interrogatoire commença en bonne et due forme, une lumière aveuglante en pleine figure, des kunais plantés en endroits divers pour chaque mauvaise réponse. S'il voulait souffrir le moins possible et sortir rapidement de ce cauchemar, l'Uchiwa devait répondre à toutes ces questions.

-Quel genre de drogue avez-vous pris cette nuit ?

-Il n'y a pas de _nous_ mais seulement un _moi_.

Et un soupir exaspéré.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu t'es injecté ?

-De l'héroïne.

Un ninja de l'escouade se mit alors à écrire dans son coin, notant chaque réponse que fournissait le détenu.

-Et pourquoi avoir pris cela ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté le bon ninja que tu étais ? fit Morino.

-Car c'était la solution, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Deuxième soupir. Une autre main crucifiée.

-La solution à quoi? Parle!

-À mes malheurs, fit laconiquement l'Uchiwa, un sourire quelque peu tordu aux lèvres.

-Je vois.

Pendant deux ans l'ancien professeur avait voulu savoir ce qui avait motivé ses élèves… Après cette courte explication de la part du brun, Hatake Kakashi sortit de la salle d'une démarche assurée, comme si tout ce qui passait ne le concernait en rien. Une fois de nouveau plongés dans la pénombre, la porte de la salle refermée, Ibiki Morino poussa son troisième soupir. Jamais deux sans trois, hein?

-D'accord. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te soutiré de plus. Sache que tu aurais pu réduire ta peine…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun enchaînait.

-Qui a dit que je voulais la réduire?

-Bien. Jetez-le au cachot, nous attendrons les ordres d'Hokage-sama. Kusamo, je te charge du rapport.

À peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés qu'une poigne solide s'empara de son corps. Il fut trimbalé dans quelques couloirs, bifurquant à gauche de temps à autres. Une odeur fétide remplie peu à peu l'air. La moisissure devait s'être emparée de ces lieux depuis fort longtemps. Des barreaux coulissèrent, il l'entendit distinctement. Le bruit provenait du bout du couloir. Il fut alors jeté sans ménagement par terre et s'affala d'un geste disgracieux sur le sol humide. Les barreaux de sa prison crissèrent une deuxième fois, suivis par des incantations visant à faire en sorte qu'aucun sort ne pourrait être fonctionnel. Une sorte de barrière qui annulerait toute magie. C'était une technique qu'avait développé l'Hokage il y a peu de temps, il s'en souvenait très bien. Juste avant qu'ils ne délaissent la fonction de ninja…

Se replongeant peu à peu dans ses souvenirs, le brun se mit à parler tout seul…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà? Ah oui, c'était quand...

* * *

**Sasuke** : ………… 

**Yumi** : …………

**Sasuke** : C'est quoi ça ?

**Yumi** : Gomen, pas taper V.V Je promets de tout arranger… Enfin peut-être…

**Naruto** : WhouuuUaa! Des ramens multicolores!

**Sasuke** : Tu vois ? Il délire encore! T.T Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas pris à quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois? Pourquoi toujours nous!

**Yumi** : Parce que ze vous z'aimeuh! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Orochimaru souffrira bientôt, lui aussi…mouhaha! JE T'AI VU! NE VIOLE PAS NARUTO SOUS CET ARBREEE!

**Orochimaru** : Gloups, elle m'a vu V.V

**Sasuke** : Par pitié, des reviews pour abréger mes souffrances? T.T


	2. Tout a commencé quand

**Titre** : Quand la poudre l'emporte sur l'homme

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : Hé bien, on ne dirait pas, mais ce sera un Sasu/Naru!

**Note** : M'euhh, j'avais oublié de le préciser xD mais dans cette fic, Sasuke n'est jamais partit chez Orochimaru ;P

Gomen Gomennnnnnnn! TToTT Je sais, ça a prit un temps É-N-O-R-M-E avant que je poste la suite! J'ai eu une flemme pas croyable, un trou blanc, pas d'idées... Bref, je savais pas du tout comment continuer, et j'avais même pas envie de taper. V.V Je suis désolée! ;;

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Chapitre 2, enjoy !

… C'était au retour d'une mission que tout ça avait commencé. Nous avions une fois de plus faillit y rester. Plus le temps passait, plus les sbires d'Orochimaru devenaient puissants. Sakura avait dut être hospitalisée, n'ayant pas réussit à se soigner sur place puisqu'elle était à court de chakra. Moi et Naruto, nous nous en étions sortit avec quelques blessures, mais rien de bien grave. Alors, comme à mon habitude je partis m'enfermer chez moi avec l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos mais, en chemin, je vis le kyuubi bifurquer furtivement dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et, ma curiosité piquée, je le suivis discrètement.

Bientôt nous fûmes arrivés à une petite falaise. Une rivière coulait doucement au pied de celle-ci. J'observai curieusement le blond, tapis dans l'ombre des arbres. Naruto s'approcha de la falaise et s'assit sur le bord, se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau, laissant errer son regard. Je sentais que je n'étais pas à ma place, que je n'avais pas le droit de briser ses rares moments de tranquillité, mais je ne pouvais m'en aller. Une force surnaturelle me convainquait de rester, qu'il aurait besoin de moi.

Le temps passait, j'étais toujours perché sur ma branche d'arbre, Naruto avait à peine bougé. Cependant, l'expression sur son visage changeait régulièrement, allant de la dureté à la tristesse. On voyait bien que le blond essayait de contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait. Mais pourquoi ces émotions, justement ? Je croyais ne jamais avoir la réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième alors qu'il fermait ses yeux avec force pour tenter de les contenir. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées.

Il éclata en sanglots. Puis se maudit lui-même à voix haute pour être aussi faible. Ses poings vinrent frapper le sol pendant que ses larmes coulaient, encore et encore. Il se mit ensuite à hurler sa douleur, maudire ces énergumènes qui se fichaient de lui, qui ne le voyaient comme un démon. Maudire cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais voulut ainsi. Ses cris désespérés résonnèrent en moi et vinrent réveiller ma propre douleur. Ces souvenirs…

Moi aussi j'avais hérité d'une vie dont je n'ai jamais voulut. J'avais une belle famille, nous étions tous heureux, jusqu'à ce que ce psychopathe s'en mêle. Mon stupide frère. Frère que j'avais juré de tuer. Et il y avait aussi tous ces gens qui me chérissaient, qui voyaient en moi l'avenir de Konoha, qui ne voyaient que mon nom et mes capacités héréditaires. Ces gens qui ne me voyaient pas moi…

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais sortit de l'ombre et était venu m'asseoir aux côtés du blond. Il se tut et, une fois la surprise passée, son regard redevint celui si triste que je n'avais encore jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je devais avoir le même. Ses gémissements se firent plus espacés, ses larmes se tarirent. C'est fou ce que savoir que l'on n'est pas seul dans son cas peut être réconfortant…

Nous ne nous sommes rien dit, nos regards parlaient assez pour nous deux. Et nous sommes partit, chacun de notre côté, sans aucunes paroles. Depuis ce temps, nous traînions beaucoup plus ensembles, nous nous querellions moins souvent également. C'était comme si nous avions trouvé en l'autre quelqu'un qui partageait notre douleur.

Et puis un soir, à la sortie d'Ichiraku, nous marchions dans les rues, sans but précis et, au détour d'une ruelle, c'est là qu'il nous est apparut. Notre sauveur. Celui qui allait nous délivrer de tous ces malheurs…

Bien que méfiants au début, nous avons apprit les façons de faire : la dilution et le chauffage. Rapidement, ça devint une habitude. Quand la souffrance nous pesait trop, puis ça devint plus fréquent, à chaque fin de mission, et récemment, à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions ensembles. Peu à peu nous devenions dépendants mais ça faisait tellement de bien d'oublier tout ces soucis qui vous grugent de l'intérieur l'espace de quelques heures…

Nous avons continué comme ça quelque temps, mais c'était beaucoup trop apparent. Nos proches, en l'occurrence Iruka, Kakashi et Sakura, ont vite sut que ça n'allait pas. Les autres équipes commencèrent à se douter de quelque chose à leur tour puisque nous étions tout sauf concentrés en mission, ce qui était inhabituel. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Kakashi avait beau tenter de nous résonner, rien n'y fit. Je crois que ça l'a achevé quand il nous a surprit une fois. Il se renferma sur lui-même, allant même jusqu'à abandonner l'équipe 7…

Alors une équipe de recherche fut mise à nos trousses. C'était de plus en plus dur de se cacher puisque l'équipe de recherche en question était très compétente. C'était la troupe de la section Torture et Interrogatoire qu'Hatake Kakashi avait rejointe. Ils nous pourchassaient, chaque soir, essayant de nous prendre en flagrant délit car, n'ayant aucune preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien nous faire. Nous avions réussit à leur échapper, jusqu'à ce soir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Entrez! répondit la Godaime aux coups donnés à sa porte.

-Kusamo? ajouta-t-elle, relevant un sourcil.

-Hokage-sama, nous avons eut Sasuke Uchiwa… C'est bien ce que nous pensions, dit le ninja en lui passant le rapport écrit

Tsunade hocha la tête et appuya son menton sur ses mains. Elle avait une mine sombre et semblait réfléchir ardemment à la démarche à suivre.

-Et pour Naruto? fit-elle.

-Il nous a une fois de plus échappé.

-Je vois. Bien. Vous amènerez l'Uchiwa chez lui prendre quelques affaires avant de le déposer chez sa coéquipière Sakura. Vous le surveillerez pendant deux semaines et vous me rapporterez ses moindres gestes. Il ne doit en aucun cas avoir accès à une quelconque drogue, même les drogues de soins de mon élève. Ensuite, il sera libéré, mais nous le garderons à l'œil.

-Une désintoxication en fait? répondit Kusamo.

-C'est exact. Et puis… Naruto perdu, Sakura est la plus apte à le résonner…

-Bien Hokage-sama. Tout sera fait selon vos ordres.

Et le ninja partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, laissant Tsunade soucieuse.

-Naruto… fit-elle, le regard dirigé vers le ciel sombre.

**Sasuke** : Bon sang, je sens que je vais en baver à la désintox, non?

**Yumi **: Hm hm. V.V

**Naruto** : Et puis moi, on ne me voit presque pas !

**Sasuke** : Dobe, t'as pas à te plaindre, c'est une chance d'apparaître le moins possible dans cette fic!

**Yumi** : T'insinues quoi là ?

**Sasuke** : Mais rien mais rien T.T

**Yumi** : Bon… et bien, avec tout ce délai avant le chapitre, je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout de ne pas reviewer! xD Merci quand même à ceux qui le feront, même si c'est une review d'insultes et/ou de menaces! xD


End file.
